Railroad X
by sutoriitoenzeru84
Summary: Inuyasha does the unthinkable at a railroad crossing and goes to seek comfort.
1. RRX

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha...or any railroad track for that matter. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: This was a randomnessyist thing that I started a long time ago but never got around to finishing. I would call it a one-shot but the more I write on it the more it looks like a longer story. And right now it sounds bad, to me anyway, you might think differently. Any comments are welcome. I would love to try to satisfy all my readers if I could. So anyway make sure to read and review. Enjoy!

I POV

'Tonight was the night. I had to dump Kikyo. Sounds easy enough but to me it wasn't. In three weeks it will be our two year anniversary. I can't believe I stayed with her this long. Of course she is a good person and all but I met someone else who makes me feel more alive. Kagome Higurashi. Kikyo used to make me feel special but over the last few months the flame in our relationship has dwindled. When I met Kagome, however, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her the moment I saw her walk by. At first I thought she was Kikyo. Uncanny how they look alike but they're completely different. Kikyo is more reserved and stoic while Kagome is more compassionate and outspoken. I want someone to fight with me once in a while.'

"Inuyasha, are you watching the road?"

'There I go again driving on the wrong side of the road.'

"Yeah Kikyo. Just zoned out."

K POV

"Yeah Kikyo. Just zoned out."

Silence.

'Inuyasha has been out of it lately. I hope nothing is wrong with him. Our two year anniversary is just around the corner. I bet he has something special planned for me too. That Italian restaurant just opened up recently and I've been dying to go. Kagura says its to die for.'

Regular POV

"What do you think about that new restaurant?"

Inuyasha kept his gaze on the road. "What one?"

Kikyo giggled lightly behind her hand. "Honestly Inu. You need to keep up with the news. The new Italian one that's a few blocks from the apartment."

Inuyasha swerved violently on the road causing Kikyo to gasp loudly and clucth the handle on the door.

"Inuyasha?"

"There was an animal in the road."

Kikyo let out a breath of air. "Oh."

_"Shit! What was I thinking? I would have to move out of her apartment if I leave her. This is starting to sound like a bad idea. I need to tell her before anything else though. I want to be with Kagome."_

Inuyasha rolled the car to a stop as the railroad crossing in front of them came to life. The red lights began flashing and the guard rails made their decent down to protect smart drivers from crossing the tracks. He could feel the sweat start to form on his brow. Perfect timing.

"Kikyo. There's something I have to tell you."

Kikyo pulled her eyes from the train whizzing by to look at her adoring boyfriend. "What is it?"

"I uh...I think that..."

"Inuyasha?" 

"I think we should call it quits."

Inuyasha gripped the steering wheel tightly until his knuckles turned white. Kikyo hadn't said a word. The only sound that was heard was the moving of the train across the tracks. He turned golden eyes to his girlfriend, soon to be ex, and flicked his ears back and forth to try to catch any sound the brunette might make.

"Quits, huh?"

"Kik..."

"Who is she?" Kikyo asked while turning burning brown eyes at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled and turned in his seat to fully face her. "Why do you automatically assume its another woman?" 

"I'm not stupid Inuyasha. I've noticed the way you zone out when you usually look at me. I've noticed the way you've become distant in the past few weeks. Who the hell is _she_? I bet she's some whore that you know nothing about who wants to get into your pants."

The hanyou growled louder and spoke through clenched teeth. "You leave her out of this."

"Fine Inuyasha. Go be with your little twit but don't even think about crawling back to me. I won't have it. I can't believe you would throw away almost two years to be with that thing."

"She's not a thing. I care more about her than I have about you. I thought there was something between us but since I've met her she's the one I want to be with. You and I have nothing in common anymore."

"Fine then Inuyasha. To tell you the truth I never wanted to be with a half demon like you. You are nothing but a mixed breed."

Inuyasha held his tongue as Kikyo collected her pocketbook and climbed out of his car, slamming the door, rattling the glass. The demon turned the rearview mirror to look at his eyes. He could feel his demon blood come forth while Kikyo had started talking badly about Kagome. His nails had sharpened into longer, finer points piercing the leather of the steering wheel, his muscles became bigger, his hearing sharper as the train creaked along grating on his sensitive ears, and his eyes blood red. That was the last change to take place and Kikyo was far gone to notice it. Mindful of his claws Inuyasha roughly ran his hands over his face in an effort to calm himself. When he looked back at the road before him the train was still rolling with no end in site. Putting the car in drive he moved his car over into the ditch out of the way of oncoming cars. Getting out of the car and locking it he took off with lightening speed into a well-known direction.

----------

Kagome sighed dreamily as she sat on her plushie couch reading one of her favorite magazines by candle light and the fire from the fireplace. If only she could share her home and thoughts with Inuyasha. He told her he would be with her soon but she couldn't stand not being away from him for more than a few minutes. Just knowing that he went back to his girlfriend at night upset her. She didn't want to be the other woman and break up a two year relationship but Inuyasha was the man for her. Actually, she loved his ears and golden eyes. He was just a bonus. The blue-black haired girl giggled openly and stratched the head of her overly obese calico cat, Buyo. Her family was going on vacation and dropped the feline off at her place so she could keep him out of trouble and fed. Hearing the rain start on the roof the young woman sat aside her magazine and laid her head on the armrest of the couch to catch the sound of the drizzling rain. A resounding knock on the door pulled her from her quiet moment, heart beating against her ribcage. Quickly she dislodged Buyo from her lap and ran to the door. When she opened it she gasped. There stood Inuyasha, leaning heavily on her door frame, dripping from head to toe. His hair was plastered to his face and his clothes were clinging to his body.

"Inuyasha! Come in!"

When she made sure he was seated on the couch she ran to the linen closet at the end of the hall and pulled out numerous fluffy towels. Kagome helped Inuyasha pull his shirt off and wrapped his hair in a towel. Inuyasha got up shortly after and went to the bathroom. Kagome bit her bottom lip worriedly. Inuyasha hadn't said a word to her upon entering her home and he looked a total wreck. She suspected it had something to do with Kikyo. Had Inuyasha not wanted to leave her? She didn't have time to contemplate an answer as Inuyasha came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Atleast he was modest enough to leave his boxer shorts on. More worried about Inuyasha and not his wet pants drenching the floor in the bathroom she sat next to the distraught looking man sitting on her couch.

Inuyasha?"

"We have to talk."

----------

Kagome sat down on her coffee table directly across from her dripping lover. His words had frozen her. She didn't want to lose him but he did or still had a girlfriend. The young woman twisted her hands together in her lap while she wanted for Inuyasha to speak to her. She didn't have to wait long when he stilled her hands with one of his larger ones.

"Kagome. I dumped Kikyo tonight." He whispered with his eyes transfixed to the berber carpet. The half-dog demon didn't know how to feel at the moment. He had dumped his girlfriend just before their two year anniversary and now he was with the woman he had fallen in love with. Shouldn't he be happy?

"Oh." The poor young woman didn't know what else to say. She was at a loss as to how to help him. He looked so down, depressed, and forlorn. With the way he was now she seriously doubted that Inuyasha wanted to leave Kikyo. "Do you think it was a mistake?"

The question was almost too quiet for him to catch if it wasn't for his keen hearing. The girl in front of him came back into focus sharply, the smell of the candles and fire tickled his nose, and the sound of the rain pounding harder against the roof and ground filtered through his fuzzy triangles perched atop his head. Inuyasha took his free hand and grabbed each of her hands, holding them tightly.

"I don't know what I feel right now. In the car I wanted to do it. Had the perfect opportunity. Of course she got mad. Went off on how it was close to our two years together and asked who you were. I didn't think she would know about you."

"She was your girlfriend Inuyasha. Kikyo somehow saw that you might have been acting distant from her or something. I'm, or was, the other woman."

Inuyasha growled, gripping her hands tighter but still gently enough so that he wouldn't hurt her. He turned a heated honey golden glare at her. "You're mine."

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat, eyes widening. He still wanted her. Without warning her eyes glistened with tears and before Inuyasha had a chance to keep those tears from falling they had already made their descent down her cheeks to drip off her chin. The hanyou took his knuckle and wiped away her tears, eyes softening as she gazed up at him in embarassment.

"I'm sorry." She hastily wiped her eyes, trying not to look at Inuyasha.

"No need to be sorry."

"I should be. Here I thought that you didn't want to be with me anymore after you said we needed to talk." She babbled on hurriedly.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap, holding her in some attempt to comfort her. "I guess I did give you a reason to think that with the way I showed up and when I didn't say anything to you. While I still feel terrible for ending my relationship with Kikyo I'm glad that I have you."

The raven-haired beauty in his arms wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, chin resting on his shoulder. "I'm glad that I have you too, Inuyasha."

"Something happened to me though."

Kagome leaned back to look at him directly, hands planted on his shoulders. Tilting her head to the side, brown eyes questioning. "Like what?"

"Kikyo was talking about you and my demon side took over. Fangs got longer, senses sharper, eyes turned red, the whole nine yards."

Kagome blinked cutely. "Why do you think that happened?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No clue. I was told that my demon side only showed itself if I was in danger or dying. I certainly wasn't in danger with her and I wasn't dying."

Kagome leaned back against him. "Who told you that?"

Inuyasha growled slightly. Kagome trembled as his growl reverberated through his body to hers. It wasn't an unwelcomed feeling. Definately something she had never felt before while she had been with Inuyasha. "Myouga."

Kagome inclined her head to peer up at his handsome face. "Myouga?"

The hanyou nodded once. "An old, old family friend. Flea youkai. Couldn't be more annoying with the way he sneaks up on you to take a sip of blood or the way he runs away if there is a heated arguement. Sometimes he's helpful with his information but he likes to make it difficult for you to understand."

"He doesn't use Lamen's terms?

"Exactly. Father liked him well enough though. From what Myouga told me the two were best buds."

Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sure your father was a great man."

Inuyasha looked down at the woman in his arms, catching the tears as they spilled out of her eyes. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why she was so passionate but he wasn't complaining. Her compassion towards him and other people, no matter how rude they were to her or anyone else, was what drew him to her in the first place. Her smile could light up his day no matter how horrible it had been and her scent calmed him like no other could. Whenever she walked into a room she would always catch the attention of the patrons without even trying. What irked him the most about her though was the way she talked about herself. Kagome didn't think she beautiful or pretty, nevermind the attention she would get from men, but he would constanstly tell her that she was in his eyes. And the way she looked at him with those big, gorgeous doe brown eyes made his heart melt. She could get anything she wanted out of him and he wouldn't be the least bit upset but she would never use him for his money or looks that he knew for sure.

The demon shrugged. "I wouldn't know. He died a few days after I was born. Mom used to tell me stories about how they met and what a great guy he was. I kind of miss her stories...and her."

Kagome hugged Inuyasha close to her, the shifting causing her to realize how damp she had gotten from the water that went from his boxers to leak through the towel. No doubt that the couch would be damp too but none of that mattered to her. "You had great parents. I would have loved to meet them."

"They would have loved you, Kagome. Down to earth kinda girl. Type that wouldn't date their son for his money or theirs."

Kagome gazed at Inuyasha with slight shock covering her features. "I hope that you have never thought that I would do something like that."

Inuyasha smiled lovingly and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear that had fallen into her face. "I never thought that about you Kagome. I don't think I could be with someone who is like that but fortunately for me I found a beautiful woman who loves me for me and not the size of my wallet."

Kagome giggled openly and reached up to tweak his ears causing him to purr. "I fell in love with your ears."

Inuyasha stuck his bottom lip out showing Kagome the true puppy dog pout. When she released his ears they dropped slightly. "I thought you loved me."

Slowly she leaned in and caught his bottom lip in hers sucking on it gently. As she went to pull away the hanyou stopped with a tight grip around her waist and a hand behind her head. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha wasted no time in delving his tongue inside her mouth. As Kagome moaned Inuyasha tangled his hand in her hair to kiss her more deeply. The electric-blue haired woman was in ecstasy and lost herself in that kiss. Tentatively she placed one of her hands on his cheek and the other soflty rubbed one of the triangular masses perched on his head. Taken off guard by the attack to his fuzzy appendige Inuyasha slid his arm from around her waist down to her lower thigh that wasn't covered by her shorts and gently caressed her soft skin with the tips of his claws, careful not to scratch her. Kagome moaned and squirmed in his lap not breaking the heated kiss they had gotten themselves into.

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and grinned smugly. When she opened her eyes it took his breath away. Her hair was toussled from him running his fingers through it, her lips red and puffy, cheeks flushed a healthy shade of pink, and her eyes glazed over with passion. To him she was simply perfect. Kagome came out of her lustfilled stupor as Inuyasha brushed her rebel hair back behind her ear. With his superb hearing he was able to hear her heart still beating erratically inside her chest. Knowing he put that look on her face and made her feel the way she felt made his heart swell with pride. Kagome smiled softly at him and went to straighten his hair out with her fingers. Her face took on a consued expression when she found his hair still very wet and wondered as to why since it wasn't raining hard enough for it to get that way if he ran from his car to her front door. Thinking back she didn't remember hearing him pull up, the slamming of a car door, or seeing the car when she let him in. Even though she was more worried about getting him inside she thought she would remember seeing another car parked in her driveway.

"Inuyasha?" She asked while twirling a strand of his hair with her fingers.

"Hm?" He asked lazily. Her ministrations were heavenly.

"Where is your car?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes fully thinking back on where he left that hunk of junk. He had money for several new cars but he didn't bother on buying something totally new when his current one hadn't played out yet. "I left it at the railroad crossing up the road."

"Up the road? Inuyasha. I live about ten miles from the nearest railroad crossing. Why did you do that?"

Inuyasha huffed slightly. "Damn train was taking too long so I parked the car on the side of the road and ran here."

"You're hardly the patient type." She chastised gently.

The young man, in human years, pulled her closer to his body whining softly. "I was just in a hurry to see you."

Kagome sighed softly. There was no way she could stay mad at him for long. Curling up with her back against his chest she places her arms over his as he placed his around her waist, pulling her flush against him. In silence the two of them watch the fire eat away at the wood in the fireplace. The red-orange flames flickered hotly, a great contrast against the chilling wind and rain outside.


	2. AN

1/29/2008

A/N: I am not dead. Its just been hectic around here with school, internships, and work. I really haven't had the time to update any of my stories. With this story though I have decided to discontinue it because it really wasn't going anywhere and I was not able to think of any strong lines to keep it going. On the plus side though, I have decided to start another story that I feel will go somewhere and will get finished. It might take a while to update/finish it because of my schedule and because I want to take my time with this and get the right words into it and actually portray the characters. Railroad Crossing is going to remain like it is: One-shot. I'm sorry if I upset some of you and I hope you will like my other story just as much. It doesn't have a title yet but I hope to change that as I continue to write it. Thankies!

Stephanie


End file.
